Ep2 I Don't Like Mondays
by Bam McCrudden
Summary: Ep2 i don't like mondays. season 5 hasnt started here in briten. this is the story of what happend next. after the events of season 4.


Ep2.I Don't Like Mondays With Wilson and House Made Up, It Just Left Wilson With One Thing To Do...Seek Help. Continued from Ep1.A Month on / House's Other Friend

**I Don't Like Mondays**

House awoke Monday morning to the sound of singing, wondering what the hell was going on House picked up his cane, phone and bottle of pills and made his way to the living area. Upon entering House saw that Wilson and Biddy were fully dressed and dancing round the kitchen "tell me why I don't like Mondays" it was at this point that House spotted the empty bottle of wine that they had obviously consumed the night before. "I'll tell you why I don't like Mondays" House said and they both stopped dancing and looked at him. "Because I have to go to work"

"Good morning. Breakfast?" Biddy said passing House a bagel with bacon and egg in it. "Where did you get this" House said taking it and having a bite.

"McDonalds, nice aren't they" Biddy replied sitting down on the sofa and picking up a music magazine.

"Yha, there really good" House said sitting down opposite her and picking up the empty bottle of wine.

"Looks like you to had a good night last night"

"Needed a drink" Wilson said sitting next to House drinking his cup of tea.

"What time you gotta be in today House?" Biddy asked.

"Nine, actually I wont leave till nine so half nine" House replied

"Well, we'll leave half an hour before you do so we can get in before you" Biddy giggled and took a sip of her tea.

"We'd better get going soon" Wilson said "can you give me a lift to work, cus I need a new car"

"You really should stop asking Biddy for favours cos one day she is gonna slap you" House said standing up and making his way to the bathroom for a wash. Once he was in the bathroom Biddy turned to Wilson and said "I thought you were gonna tell him"

"What"

"What happened to your car, cus we both know it wasn't stolen"

"Yeah I will"

"Have you found a new apartment?"

"Nah, Im looking though. I've got some viewings set up, but I donno what it's gonna be like living on my own again"

"Remember what I told you"

"What, I'm scared of the dark"

"No. Of the unknown"

"We should get going"

"House were going, I'll see you at work" Biddy shouted as they left the flat and closed the door behind them.

House heard the door close and walked out of the bathroom entering his bedroom to start getting dressed. Once dressed he made himself a cup of tea; House couldn't understand why he'd become so fond of drinking tea. His phone began to ring and he proceeded to answer it. The familiar cool voice of a woman spoke

"How are you doing this morning?"

"Im fine"

"I should really be getting to work"

"Well then I'll see you there"

"Shut up House, ok I'll talk to you soon"

House put the phone in his pocket along with his Vicodin pills, picked up his keys and helmet leaving the apartment smiling to himself muttering under his breath, "She so wants me"

*

Walking into his office House found Biddy sitting behind his desk with a grin on her face watching his T.V. "she wants me" House said walking in and turning the television off.

"Who wants you?"

"That's none of your business"

"Then why say it if…ahhh you frustrate me"

"What sexually or"

"House just stop"

"Haven't you got clinic?"

"Correction I was meant to have clinic, but I persuaded Kutner to do it for me"

"You do realize he only agreed cos he wants to get in your pants"

"Of course, but on the plus side I don't have to do clinic"

"So what exactly are you or who are you gonna do until I find some poor person that I can experiment on"

"Well I have some sessions with patients, who need psychological help"

"Wow, that's a big word for you for this time of the morning"

"Ha, ha, ha you're so funny House" Biddy said in a sarcastic tone.

"I know, I can make a clown cry with laughter"

"Instead of just crying because so many people are scared of them and most are manic depressives"

"You're meant to call them bi-polar"

"I know, anyway I've gotta go, crazy people to see, fellow staff members to do"

"I'd better be at the top that list"

"Your definitely top of the crazy list, bottom of the other" Biddy said as she left the office leaving House alone to turn the T.V back on and watch some form of daytime show before clinic started.

*

The door to Cuddy's office flew open; Cuddy didn't look up but continued to read the papers that were on her desk. Wilson walked over and pulled the ear phones out of her ears.

"Oh sorry about that, you know trying to work and all" Cuddy said looking up at Wilson. "What now, House hasn't done something wrong again cos im not bailing him out this time"

"No, I think I'm gonna take up your offer of that psychiatrist"

"Ok then, one minute" Cuddy said getting to her feet. She opened a filing cabinet and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Here's your appointment sheet, it's just before lunch"

"Thanks, umm, how have you been?"

"No more pissy than usual and yourself"

"Fine, well I'm coping but I think maybe seeing a psychiatrist could help me a bit"

"I understand Wilson; you don't have to explain to me."

"Ok so I'll see you later"

"See you Wilson" Cuddy said putting her ear phones safely back into her ears and continuing with her paper work.

*

House walked into the conference room off the side of his office and proceed to make himself a cup of tea. His team entered sometime later and sat around the table that House had now placed himself at.

"House your drinking tea, you never drink tea" Thirteen said looking in to his mug puzzled.

"I know, but all of a sudden I have a craving for it, like you do with nicotine or drugs"

"Ahhh...House what's your point" Kutner said putting his head on to the table.

"Why so tired, someone keeping you awake all night"

"I wish" Kutner said grinning.

"I'm guessing it's cos you've just done Biddy's clinic duty " House said sipping his tea then taking four of his pills then taking another sip just for affect.

"You done her clinic" Thirteen said looking outraged

"I done it as a favour"

"You done it cus you wanna get in her pants, well sorry but I'll be getting there first"

"Yeah right. As if you have any sex appeal" Thirteen said giggling.

"Can we all just have a conversation for once that doesn't revolve around sex" Taub said.

"Just because you're not getting any from your wife"

"Well from what I can see you haven't got any recently"

"Kutner I think Taub is gonna win this one" Thirteen said looking at House who nodded in agreement. House sipped his tea again wondering why the hell he had the taste for a drink he originally thought was repulsive. He started to look at the ceiling and twiddling his thumbs as if in deep thought but was infact just board.

"I got a case that might interest you" it was Forman and he was holding a file.

"Couldn't you see I was deep in thought?"

"No you were board, that's what you do when the topic of conversation isn't to your taste"

"Wow… missing you already… no I really am" House said getting to his feet and snatching the file off him.

"She's suffering from low blood sugar and she's complaining of pains to her chest" Forman recited.

"Ok we need an MRI and CT scan as well as some x-rays done"

"Shouldn't we check her blood for infections?"

"Good idea Thirteen who did you learn that one off"

"Dr. Johnston"

"She's good" House said looking up from the file, while proceeding to make notes on his white board.

"She's very good, but I have not had the pleasure of working with her yet" Forman said.

"what's she doing today" Kutner asked.

"She has some appointments with some crazy people, you know how it is" House replied looking up from the white board

"I don't think you're meant to call them crazy people" Thirteen said irritably

"Oh shut up, and go do some blood tests" House replied throwing her a dirty look.

She got up and left House turned looking at who was left, pondering for a moment who he would like to do the CT scan and who he would like to do the MIR scan.

"Kutner MRI" he left with out another word "and don't go stalking Biddy, half of her knickers are missing already"

"Taub, CT scan now" Taub left but not before picking up his mug of coffee and draining it. Forman chuckled and looked at House.

"You're the one who's been taking her knickers"

"Yeah but I give them back" Forman looked at him in an I-don't-believe-you kind of way.

"Ok, ok but I will; that's my point"

"So am I scheduling the x-rays then?"

"Yes if that wouldn't kill you, I'm very busy at the moment"

"Doing what"

"Watching T.V." House said going in to his office and turning it on. Forman followed him and just stared for a few moments at the T.V.

"You watch this everyday"

"Im a creature of habit now go" and with a fleeting look at House Forman left to go organise the x-rays and anything else that had to be done.

*

Wilson looked down at the piece of paper that was in his hand then looked up at the door number. The office was not too far from his own, yet it did not have a name on it just Physiatrist. The usually see through walls were now instead covered in black. Wondering for a few moments whether to knock or not Wilson looked blankly at the door; he couldn't put it off any longer he thought. He knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a woman with her long black hair tied into a pony tail wearing, jeans, a shirt and blazer and perched on her nose were black horn rimmed glasses. Wilson looked down at her feet it seemed she was wearing a pair of red converses.

"Hello Wilson, what are you doing here?" it was Biddy and she looked a little confused.

"Are you my next appointment?" she said letting him into the room.

Wilson nodded looking around at his surroundings. All the walls were draped in black except the one behind the desk. The bookcase's were crammed with books, so much so the shelves looked like they'd buckle under the weight and in the middle of the room were two sofas and a table; the table was covered in files. Wilson sat down on one of the sofas and looked at Biddy as she gathered up the files and sorted them into their separate draws in the filing cabinet against one of the walls.

"Wilson, would you like cup of tea"

"That would be nice" Biddy glided over to the table in the far corner, taking two cups from a shelf above the table and placing on top, she busied herself with making the refreshments. When the process was over she handed one to Wilson and gestured from him to take a seat. Sitting there sipping his tea and looking around at his surrounding Wilson thought this must be the most awkward situation he had ever experienced.

"This is different; most psychiatrists I go to are not this friendly"

"I find that if you're friendly with your patients they are far more willing to speak to you"

"Yes, I can see how that would work"

"So" Biddy said getting to her feet and picking a file out of a filing cabinet and taking a pen off her desk.

"Would you rather I called you Wilson or James?"

"Umm…" Wilson said thinking "James would be nice"

"Why? Cos I don't normally call you by your first name"

"That could be why" Wilson said watching her sit down. He took a sip of tea feeling his breathing regulate.

"So where should we start?" Biddy asked looking through the file that was on her lap.

"I donno, I…hum"

"Well what was the factor that made you want to come to see a psychiatrist?"

"Well I suppose the death of my girlfr… of Amber"

Wilson looked up and saw Biddy looking at him kindly.

"Mine and House's friendship" Wilson said, knowing that holding back any information might not help him.

"Anything else"

"I just want to know why. Why I'm such a screw up. Why I can't help hurting the people I love." Wilson began to cry and put his face into his hands. Biddy got up and went to sit next to him. She put her arm around him and began to stroke his head.

"Listen, Listen to me James just get it all out but your gonna have to stop crying so we can finish the session ok" Biddy said kindly. And Wilson looked up drying his eyes he looked into her enquiring eyes and instantly felt calmer

"Well maybe we should start….." there was a pause

"I believe you have been married a total of three times, am I correct"

"Yes"

"Now what were those women like?"

"They were….they had problems, issues. They needed me"

"What your saying is they were needy"

"Yes I suppose I am, but when I didn't…when they didn't need me anymore and I wasn't the thing that made them complete anymore I"

"Would you have affairs?"

"Yes"

"Except for your third wife"

"She had an affair and that's when I went to live with House"

"Well, you have this compulsive need to fix things" Biddy said making notes on her notepad. "That explains your relationship with House. It would also explain your desire to marry needy women and then when they have no real need for you, when you're not the thing that completes them. You go off and have affairs or in the case of your ex-wife she turned the tables and had the affair."

"that's correct"

"So you have the compulsive need to fix things" Biddy said under her breath. "Your compulsive need to fix things is also shown in your friendship with House"

"Then why are you friends with House?"

"Because he's good to talk to" Biddy replied looking up from her notes.

"So what was Amber Like?"

"Nice, kind, determined. House called her a cut-throat bitch. But that was just one side to her."

"She wasn't like the women you would normally be attracted to" Biddy said.

"She wasn't needy. Is that what you mean." Biddy nodded in agreement, satisfied Wilson continued "She made me feel different. Made me feel like myself. Made me happy, the happiest I've ever felt. After she died, I lost myself."

"And you turned to drink"

"Yeah. I turned to drink because my best friend was in hospital, I'd lost the woman I loved and I wasn't talking to him at all." Wilson looked down at his knees feeling thoroughly ashamed.

"I was drinking to make the pain go away, but it just didn't make me forget. So I…so I"

"So you what James"

"So after House came out of Hospital I took a bottle of his Vicodin and took some with the drink. It made the pain go away; it made me forget why I was hurting"

Biddy looked at him shocked and began to make more notes onto her note pad.

"And have you stopped now"

"since I've fixed things with House I feel like I can finally get my life back on track. I'm no longer dreading going into work. I'm no longer dreading going home. To be honest, I'm thankful for…" Wilson stopped as if he was considering his words wisely.

"I'm thankful for you and Cuddy"

"And why is that?"

"Well if it wasn't for Cuddy constantly nagging me to sort it out and if you hadn't turned up when you did I think I'd still be fighting with House."

"Was that the turning point for you?"

"When we talked on the balcony, I realized you were right. Talking helps so much more, than taking pills and getting drunk every night. I realized Amber would not want me to be unhappy. She wouldn't want me to fight with my best friend. She would want me to continue living life but to still remember her rather than forget her."

"Seems you've got it all sorted. But we really need to find out why you are attracted to needy women. When Amber came along you broke the pattern you had set up for yourself where relationships are concerned. There's a real chance that pattern could continue if it is not address. So I think maybe we should set up another appointment for this time next week. OK."

"Thanks" Wilson said standing up and shaking her hand. "Have you got lunch now?"

"As a matter of fact I have" Biddy replied.

"Do you wanna come to the canteen with me?"

"Ok let me just put this file away" Biddy said looking at him and smiling.

*

House limped into the canteen to find Wilson and Biddy already lunching. He noticed that Wilson had not yet eaten his sandwich and realized he might get a free lunch once again. House made his way over to them and they were laughing about something. He managed to here some of what they were saying.

"And the way it flipped over" Biddy said with a wide smile on her face through her laughter

"I know it was scary" Wilson replied, seeing the look on Biddy's face he began to laugh too.

"Then why are you laughing"

"Because you are"

House grabbed Wilson's sandwich and took a bite out of it.

"House I was going to eat that"

"Well I needed lunch and I don't have any money"

"I lent you money this morning"

"Well I spent it"

"On what"

"So House what have you been up to all morning" Biddy asked

"Well, I've had quite a productive morning annoying people, got a new case, annoyed some more people, made a phone call, the proceeded in my quest to annoy as many people as possible" House replied with the look of a naughty school boy confessing his sins, but not at all feeling guilty about it

"You just generally annoyed people then" Wilson looking at the sandwich that House was eating.

"So what have you two been up to?"

"Patients and umm"

"And what"

"I went to see a psychiatrist"

"Really" House said raising his eyebrows looking at Wilson waiting for the big bombshell.

"It's quite interesting what you can find out about people by just giving them a cup of tea" Biddy said taking Wilson's chocolate muffin.

"Hay, I was gonna eat that as well"

"Well your not know"

"Wait, you went to a psychiatrist"

"Yep"

"And you're his psychiatrist"

"Yes"

"Isn't that a conflict of interest?"

"How?" they both asked

"Well you're living together"

"No, correction we were living with you, which is the only reason we are living together" Wilson replied taking Biddy's sandwich. "Do you want this?"

"Not really" she said and Wilson started to eat it.

"Well, it's still a conflict of interest"

"Maybe you should take this up with Cuddy. Because she's the one who referred me to Biddy" Wilson replied.

"Maybe I will"

"Maybe you won't." Biddy said looking up at him. "So who wants you?"

"What do you mean? What you want me"

"Oh yes House I want you. No you know what I mean"

"What's this about" Wilson asked folding his arms and leaning back in his chair looking amused.

"He came into his office this morning turned the T.V. off and said she wants me"

"House who wants you"

"No one wants me"

"That's not true I just told you I did" Biddy said smirking.

"Who wants you House?" Wilson asked again

"No one, just drop it" House said irritably walking away from them. Wilson and Biddy both looked at each other and followed him.

"Come on tell us"

"No, it's none of your business"

"Then why say it in front of me this morning" Biddy asked

"I'm messing with you"

"So then why are you continually checking your phone" Biddy asked, House stopped and turned around to face her. Wilson looked at her stunned wondering how he had never noticed that before.

"Well…"

"Well what House? Are you finally lost for words?" Biddy said with a twinkle in her dark eyes. House began to walk again and they both followed.

"No not at all. Just drop it" House said arriving at his office door and opening it.

"Well how come you always do it to me?" Wilson asked

"Do what"

"Annoy me when I say things like that"

"Because I can Wilson, because I can" House said looking at Wilson then closing the door in both their faces.

*

House limped into the conference room looking around to see Forman looking totally perplexed at the white board. House made his way over to it and looked at it too. There were two new symptoms and one had been crossed out. House then looked from Forman to the board than back at Forman.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"Well, we thought she had achalasia, so we treated her for that"

"yes go on" House was looking at Forman realising maybe leaving Forman in charge and letting Wilson and Biddy become friends was not such a good idea after all.

"Her blood sugar levels regulated but then she started being sick."

House looked intrigued

"And she started to vomit blood"

House looked at Forman angry

"I left you in charge for a few hours and what do you do. I'll tell you what you did… my patient is now vomiting blood, well nice job"

"I wouldn't have had to be in charge if you were paying attention. All you've done all day is check your phone and been spying on Biddy"

"I haven't been spying on Biddy"

"Yes you have"

"I'm seeing how she's settling in"

"She's been here for almost a week House you don't have to protect her"

"Yes I do"

"From what, House from what?"

"Wilson" House shouted without even realising what he said.

"Why would she need?"

"Because she's a sucker for men who have problems"

"Is that why she slept with you"

"I guess. I donno" House looked at Forman then looked up at the ceiling. Taking two more pills he then said "I'm not protecting her from Wilson; I'm protecting her from herself"

Forman looked at House and nodded as if to say I understand. There was an awkward silence for a few moments. .

There was the sound of the door opening and closing behind them turning around to find Thirteen standing there.

"House, she's experiencing Muscle weakness"

House looked at her took the pen out of Forman's hand and wrote the new symptom on the board. He looked at it for a few seconds wondering what it could be. Wilson entered and looked at the whiteboard then went over to the sink and made himself some coffee.

"Wilson" House did not turn around as he said the next part "why are you taking the coffee."

"Because you drank all mine and never replaced it" Wilson said sipping the coffee and walking over to stand next to House. All four of them were now staring at the board. The door opened and closed again, Biddy went and stood next to Forman looked at him and said "wow someone really messed up didn't they"

"So what could it be" House said out loud to no one in particular.

"a gastric ulcer" Forman suggested looking at the symptoms closely

"Gastritis" Taub suggested looking up from his news paper as he walked into the room. Putting his paper down on the table and going over to make himself a cup of tea. "Or it could be a rib tumour"

"The scans were all clear" Wilson said looking over at Taub.

"Could be hip cancer" Thirteen suggested

"I've just told you all the scans were clear" Wilson was getting angry at this point and looked up at House wanting answers.

"Yellow fever" Thirteen suggested. Then Taub got snappy

"What's your obsession with yellow fever?"

Biddy was looking closely at the symptoms and then looked at House with a smirk on her face. House didn't understand. He looked closely again then as if it had been there all along he hit his forehead and turned on Forman, Thirteen and Taub.

"Did any of you think to ask what her job was?"

They all stood facing him and shook there heads

"Did anyone ask if she'd been out of the country?"

The all shook there heads again.

*

House stormed into the patient's room and asked "have you been out of the country recently?"

The patient looked up at him and nodded the she opened her mouth and spoke in a wheezy voice "I've just come back from a month in Africa working with chimpanzees"

"Just come back"

"Yes I've only been in the country for a couple of days"

Kutner came running into the room waving a piece of paper over his head "House I've figured it out what she has I was checking her blood and she has"

"Ebola" House finished for him

"Isn't that highly infectious?" Thirteen asked looking scared. House snatched the papers and read them for a few seconds then looked up smiling.

"no, it seems the strain we have here is underdeveloped and this is why the symptoms were coming on slowly" House paused then looked around "all of us who have been in close contact with her will have to have a jab" House went to leave but turned back to face them all, sarcasm and the pleasure to annoy Forman pulsing through him.

"Oh and Forman scan as though this is your screw up you can pump the cure in to her" House looked down at the patient then left. Now he had to go get an injection and not the good kind.


End file.
